


【利艾】途

by SouniaHex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	【利艾】途

他在那时见到了未来的自己，容貌没有太大改变，身姿却高了许多，神情疲惫而平静，像从层层迷宫中反复摸索碰壁后终于走出的人。他本能地知道那是几年以后的他自己，却不知对方为何而来。未来的他不惜打破因果规律也要强迫其背负上的究竟是怎样苛刻的使命，艾伦在那一刻并没有任何头绪。  
直到那副光景在他眼前渐次地由暗转明，如破晓的天空般徐徐展开，扬沙被拂去，阴影被点亮，清晰得令他想起第一次从巨人化后的庞大躯体内脱离时，闪烁在他意识混沌的视野中的刀光，从那个背对着他的身影手中迸发出的鲜明辉耀。  
艾伦在飞速掠过的炫目光亮中闭上了眼。  
是吗，他想，原来从那时起就已经注定了。  
15岁的艾伦阅遍了未来所有那些充斥着纷争和动荡的年月，看着属于他的命运道路被自己亲手钉死在脚下，他看得到此地，也看得到彼方，看得到起始，也看得到终局，可是唯独没有看到那个男人的踪迹。  
“为什么你给我的记忆里面完全没有出现利威尔兵长？”他出声质问站在面前的另一个自己。  
穿越时间而来的青年沉默不语，只用淡漠的眼神静静地望着他。  
“未来到底发生了什么事？”艾伦不依不挠地继续追问，脑子里蓦地出现了一个可怕的可能性，“兵长他……死了吗？”  
青年仍然没有回答，艾伦握紧了拳，上前一步，目光灼灼地紧盯住对方的脸。漫长而无声的对峙持续了好几分钟，直到那个至今都一言未发的人终于开口对他说了唯一一句话。  
“把头发留长吧，”来自未来的艾伦说，“他喜欢。”

利威尔瞪大了眼睛，看着深夜时分突然前来敲响自己房间门的少年。  
“利威尔兵长，”少年身上只穿着一件单薄的内衫，领口敞开着，涨红了脸低着头，说话的声音越来越轻，“请您，请您抱我吧……我一直都想要您……”  
“艾伦，”他竭力压抑住听到对方的话后内心的震颤和不由自主急促起来的呼吸，摆出平时那副属于长官的严肃样子，“把头抬起来，话讲清楚。”  
“我想和兵长做爱！”艾伦猛地抬起了头，像使出了全身所有的力气一般扯着嗓子大声喊道。  
利威尔本想叫对方大半夜的不要胡闹，却在看到艾伦的眼神之后收回了本要出口的斥责。那里面有迫切，有渴求，有甘愿献出自己生命和灵魂的热烈，还有些他看不明白的，深深地藏在少年眼底的东西，像是绝望又像是痛苦，但更像是飞蛾扑火般不顾一切的决绝，却唯独没有一丝一毫玩笑的意味，看得利威尔胸口灼烫，指尖上的血管突突地跳动，全身上下都仿佛染上了从少年那里传过来的高温，脑中竟再也找不出拒绝的理由。  
“进来吧。”他打开了门。  
少年的身体是青涩却甜美的果实，利威尔小心控制着自己的力度尽量慢地推进，却仍然发现艾伦在自己手臂的遮掩下咬紧了牙，初尝情事的躯体微微颤抖，几滴在忍耐中流下的汗水渗入额边的发丝中。  
“艾伦，”他低头伏在少年的耳边哑着嗓子轻声说，“疼的话要不今天就不做了吧。”  
艾伦却只是摇头，空余的另一只手在身下的床单上攥紧了。  
他仍是心疼。尽力平复了一下自己的呼吸，利威尔向后撤了撤腰，打算先退出来时，艾伦却伸出那只原先用来覆住自己脸的手，用力地抓住了他的肩膀。  
“不要出去……”他看到艾伦的眼里含着一点泪，却不像是完全出于疼痛，反倒像是在极度地恐惧着什么，“求求您，让我痛，让我什么都不要去想，弄伤我也没关系，明天就会好的……”  
“艾伦，”利威尔觉得心脏像被生生撕裂开来，他直觉艾伦肯定有什么事瞒着他，却不知道该从何问起，“到底怎么了？”  
艾伦不肯回答，只是挣扎着挺起腰，努力地把他的东西往身体里面吞，抓住利威尔肩膀的手向下使力，执着地硬要他进来。然而即使痛得脸色煞白，少年也还是一声不吭，只在喉间嘶嘶地低声抽气，手指把床单攥得几乎要扯碎。  
利威尔咬了咬牙，绷紧了腰，沉下身，索性一口气顶到了最深处，听见艾伦终于忍不住发出了第一声长长的呻吟。他低下头去观察对方的表情，只见吃痛的眼泪不受控制地从少年的眼角滑下，可是艾伦的脸上却又带着一丝得偿所愿的满足，仿佛终于得到了什么长久以来梦寐以求的东西。利威尔觉得自己已经没法等到对方彻底适应了，他俯下身用唇安抚了一下艾伦汗湿的额头，就这么在少年紧窒炽热的身体里冲撞了起来。  
既然是你想要的，利威尔想，那就一起沉沦吧。

“所以你当时那么急着爬上我的床，也是因为听了从记忆里得到的你的指示？”利威尔问，略微地皱起了眉。  
他们刚刚经历过一场激烈的性事，身上还挂着薄汗，面对面地躺在床上。这是最终决战胜利后他们第一次做爱，也是艾伦第一次告诉对方自己是如何运用进击的能力影响过去，达到现在的结果的。  
“不是的，”艾伦摇了摇头，“我没告诉过去的自己任何关于您的内容，只是适当地掩盖了一些细节，让那时的我以为您不久后就会在战斗中死去。”  
“为什么？”利威尔问道，语气中难得地抹去了他一贯以来的尖锐锋利，带着一种对青年的独断专行已然不再追责的平静。  
“不那样做的话，就无法下定决心了吧。”艾伦淡淡地回答，仿佛用所爱之人的残酷死亡欺骗15岁的自己是件没什么大不了的事。  
“和我上床需要下那么大的决心吗？”利威尔问，觉得几乎有点好笑。  
艾伦往前挪了一点，目光深深地望进对方的眼睛里。  
“那时的我觉得自己不配，”他低低地说，“说实话，现在我也依然是这么觉得的，”他伸出手，轻轻触摸利威尔脸上狰狞的伤疤，“如果不是我，您根本不会受这么重的伤，我差点害死您。”  
利威尔的表情一下子严肃了起来。  
“艾伦，”沉声开口的时候他才意识到，自己已经很多年没有用这种长官的口吻和对方说过话了，经历了这么多年这么多事，利威尔早已明白无论在艾伦面前摆出多么凶狠的姿态，用何等严厉的责罚去威胁，也无法阻止对方按照自己的想法行事，可是这次他觉得有必要再度利用一下这个过去的身份，“停止那种想法，这是命令。”  
艾伦的眼神有一瞬间凝住了，然后又缓缓地，轻柔地融化开来，仿佛在静止的湖面上投下一颗小石子，自湖中心泛起一圈圈细密而温和的波纹。  
“好，”他轻声说，凑过去吻利威尔的唇，不是那种牙齿和舌头深入交缠的吻，只是浅浅的，几乎不带情欲意味的唇瓣厮磨，利威尔在被子下面搂住他，没有过多的动作，只是让两人的身体贴合着分享彼此逐渐冷静下来的体温，他们这样无声地亲昵了一会儿，突然间艾伦又像忽地想起了什么似地问道，“对了，您喜欢我现在的头发吗？”  
“还不赖，”利威尔回答，伸出手去拨了拨艾伦散乱在枕头上的长发，“摸起来挺舒服，怎么，这也是你什么计划中的一部分？”  
艾伦微微地笑了一下，灰色的眼睛像猫一样眯起，脸上显现出些许狡黠的神情。  
“秘密。”他说。


End file.
